


Haunted House

by ITZtigress3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clowns, Fluff, Haunted House, Imnotsurewhatelsetoadd, Impala, M/M, Scary, hand holding, human!Cas, hunter!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITZtigress3/pseuds/ITZtigress3
Summary: Prompt: I came to the Haunted House alone because I didn’t think it’d be that scary. But now I’m holding your hand and I don’t even know you. Sorry.This is my FIRST Destial (and first SPN fandom work). I hope everyone likes it and that I got character's right!(Side note: I know the title is pretty lame, I've been thinking for weeks and that's the best I got!)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26
Collections: Destiel Instagram One Shot Contest - October 2020





	Haunted House

October 30

Sam was testing me and I knew it. He knows the buttons to push and even on our day off he was pushing them all. He’d gone to some stupid haunted house last night and now he thought I was afraid to go to one.

“I am not afraid Sammy.” 

“Then why don’t you want to go? It’s just a haunted house Dean.” 

“Do we not face real enough monsters for you? Why do I need to visit a haunted house filled with people pretending to be monsters, when I am sure I can find a real case online?”

He pointed to me. “If I recall…you were the one that screamed like a bitch in that wood factory over a harmless cat. And then said it was scary.” 

“That doesn’t count; I was under that ghost’s virus that created anxiety. Recall I was also afraid of heights and that little dog.” 

He just gave me a lopsided grin and I glared at him.

“Fine. I’m not afraid of any haunted house. Where is it?” 

He just slid a sheet of paper to me, the address written in his handwriting.

“I went through this one last night.”

“Oh, it’ll be a piece of cake for me. But you’ll be buying the beer and pie for the next month.” 

“Deal. I’ll be waiting outside when you get out.” 

“Why not just go with me?” 

“I went through already.”

“Bitch.” 

“Jerk.” 

I got myself cleaned up first; who knows maybe someone terrified will turn to me for some comfort. That meant I couldn’t smell like I hadn’t showered in days. Sammy was reading a book when I left and I was sure he’d be watching later on. I took Baby with me as always.

************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************

Twenty-five years and I’d never considered visiting a haunted house. I didn’t see the appeal really, despite friends saying how they could be scary or not. I just didn’t feel they would be. So this random Friday I decided what the hell, haunted houses weren’t scary and I’d go to prove that point.

Sticking to dark blue slacks, a white button up and my trench coat for warmth I headed to the haunted house that was close by. I arrived too early of course and had dinner at a nearby Subway. I saw the lines beginning though and wondered why these people wanted to be scared? What was the purpose? Anyone going into the building knew that it was fake. I finished up my dinner, thanked the staff and headed for the line myself. 

As I was crossing the parking lot headed to the line, I saw the shiny black Impala pull in and park. It was rare to see a classic car like that in pristine condition. Whoever owned that classic was taking very good care of her. I slowed my walk though because I wanted to see who got out and I wasn’t surprised that it was a man.

He was tall, short brown hair and was wearing faded blue jeans, a gray t-shirt with a hunter green long sleeve over it, to which the sleeves were rolled up some. I could feel my tongue dark across my lips but it was unlikely he found other men attractive. Yet I quickened my pace some and managed to get in line behind him.  
He was texting someone when I got there so I kept quiet, kind of admired from a far, at least until the phone was put in his pocket.

“You come here alone also?” 

He glanced my way and damn those eyes, emerald green. 

“Are you talking to me?” His deep husky voice had a hint of annoyance.

“Yeah, everyone else seemed to be in a group of some kind except us, wasn’t sure if you came alone or was waiting for someone else.” 

“I’m here because my younger brother dared me. The bitch that he is.” 

“I’ve never been to one, figured they were dumb but I am curious.”

“Believe me, there are worst things out there that what is within these walls.”

They opened the doors and started letting in groups of people and we eased our way forward.

“I’m Castial; most of my friends call me Cas.” 

He smiled some. “Dean.” 

“Is your brother not here tonight?” 

He snorted but smiled. “He’s probably somewhere around here watching to make sure I go inside.”

His smile was infectious. His eyes were mesmerizing. But I had to remind myself that he may not be into men; he didn’t seem to really want to talk to me. The upside is I had a pretty decent view of his very nice ass and those pants were doing justice to his figure.

We moved closer and I could hear random screams coming from those going before us. Dean seemed to barely acknowledge them. As we reached the front of the line it appeared they were doing four to six people per group and adding, that would at least put me is the same group with Dean and the couple ahead of us.

We finally reached the front of the line and after a quick wavier that said we wouldn’t punch anyone, the attendant smiled and said we’d be going inside in a few minutes. The two others seemed giddy; Dean barely acknowledged the waiver or the couple. 

The couple was discussing how they had heard how scary it was, they seemed excited. I rolled my eyes at them and we were finally allowed inside. It was a fake haunted house, nothing to be scared of.

There was an outside part and that was where the attendant let us into first. A sort of maze that was clearly made of plywood walls painted black. I was following Dean and the couple was a few paces ahead of him.

Dean was almost to the corner when the man ahead of him yelped and then he was tripping into Dean, who stumbled back into me. I hit the wooded wall and said a silent prayer that it stayed up!

“Hey man!” Dean said.

“Dude, that scared me.” The guy said, he sounded shook up.

I saw Dean roll his gorgeous eyes as he straightened the guy up and then he turned to me.

“You okay? I feel like maybe I elbowed you.” 

“I’m fine. No elbows.”

We finally moved around that first corner and the thing that had scared the first man? A girl popping out from a hidden area, not that she was very scary. I even waved a bit to her before moving on. It seemed the first part of this little haunted house was like that, each corner presented a potential and the couple in front were pretty jumpy. Often meaning by the time Dean and I made it, we already knew what was coming. 

If this was how this entire thing was going to be then it was going to be very boring.

“Scared yet?” I asked.

“No. Are you?” He smirked.

“No.” 

We came out of the maze and ended up in another line, great. So far, this was really boring and nothing was very scary. It made no sense really. Dean leaned against the rail and I couldn’t stop my eyes at all from checking out every part I could. Damn!

Really, he was the best thing here. 

“You said you’ve never been to one of these?” 

It took me a second. “Yeah, first time and probably the last as I’m kind of bored.” 

“That first part was a cake walk and I’m sure this will be too. If it wasn’t for Sam I wouldn’t be here either.”

We both heard the chainsaw and the screams that came right afterwards. 

He rolled his eyes. “Predictable.” 

I grinned a bit. “It really is.”

Chainsaws were really common at haunted houses. I tried to distract myself with my phone and finally our group was called to go into the main part. We walked down a short trail and then entered a very short hallway, where an elevator met us. Dean seemed a little wary with the elevator but we got in and we went down.

“Hope you make it to the top.” The attendant said.

The doors opened into a dark corridor, it wasn’t what I expected but the four of us moved out cautiously. Once the elevator doors closed it got a bit darker and no one really moved for several moments. It gave our eyes time to adjust.

I followed Dean when we did move and somehow the other two got way ahead, I could barely hear them gasping in front of us. Maybe this was better because they wouldn’t ruin anything before we got there.

“This is boring.” Dean said.

“Agreed. Did you think it would be scarier or at least…more?” 

“Well, I’ve seen worse and maybe yeah, more.” 

He rounded the first corner and there was this display with a man in the corner, dark black wings spread out and there was blood dripping down his chin. Another body was lying not far, a female and she wasn’t moving but getting closer showed ‘she’ was just a prop. 

Was it a little scary? Maybe…just a hair.

The next scene we came upon was bloody with body parts hanging and a madman with the chain saw. Well, this was…mildly disturbing to say the least. But, it was obviously still fake as the body parts looked like plastic. 

Dean stopped walking at the next little exhibit and I swore he looked truly worried, maybe even scared, because there seemed to be a distant look in his eyes. I moved beside him and glanced into the area. There was an empty black dog cage that was rattling, as if something was fighting to get out. I could hear the barking, snarling, and growling. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to linger very long! So I moved behind Dean, maybe not as carefully as I could.

I moved down the hallway and I could hear him moving, the heavy footsteps. I came to a corner and rounded it, finding a quiet short hallway, but then there was a whoosh and suddenly there was a clown right in front of me. There was manic giggling from the clown, who had bloody sharp teeth, long fingernails, and bright red eyes.  
I hated clowns! 

I was certain the girly scream I heard was me, but after several moments I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Dude, you’re safe. It’s not real and it’s gone.” 

It took me a second to realize in my panic I had gotten a hold of Dean’s hunter green shirt and had my head buried in his chest. Fuck! That explained the sandalwood smell.

“Sorry.” 

“Not a problem, take it you don’t like clowns?” 

I let go of the shirt, slightly smoothing the material. “No. Hate them.” 

“My brother does too. Let’s move on before it reappears.” 

But I couldn’t quite get the tingly feeling to leave my shoulder, to get the scent of sandalwood to leave my senses. Maybe I shouldn’t have wanted to be on this tour with him!  
The hallways after the clown were just as creepy. Dolls on shelves that looked like vintage porcelain dolls but I swore the eyes were moving! Little displays of people behind cages, bloody clothes and there was one that seemed like the woman was eating another person. 

Okay, maybe I under estimated how bad it could be!

The adult that was in a diaper, bib and had an oversized pacifier though wasn’t really scary, just very strange. This person followed Dean until he turned and gave him a very well deserved bitch face; it then moseyed back to the corner.

Then there was the doctor get up, where the patient was screaming as the doctor with stitches all around his face was working to remove a limb.  
Dean honestly didn’t seem freaked out by anything but the caged invisible dog. I was finding myself staying close to him, knowing he’d protect me. But, if I thought following him around was bad, after the last hallway was a set of steps and watching him climb them was damn near going to kill me.

At the top was a section of glass beads which we had to pass through and then more dolls. Rows of them and it seemed like every single eye watched us. 

“This is…creepy.”

“Yeah, dolls were never my favorite.” 

We turned the corner at the end of the hallway and there was a clown, one that looked striking like Pennywise and I yelped. He didn’t say anything but did kind of stay between me and the clown as we passed. He also positioned me ahead of him, so my back wasn’t to the clown. 

Yet…the next display was all clown dolls. I could feel a slight shake in my arms but as I turned the next corner there was a pause before another clown jumped out. What little bravery I had left just left, I know I screamed like a girl and I reached out for whatever I could get, just happened to be Dean’s arm. 

I didn’t care that my head buried itself against his back or that I had maybe clawed his lower arm. Given that he hadn’t shoved me away, called me any names, and hadn’t beaten the crap out of me yet, was a good sign. 

“Clowns really bother you, huh?” 

“Maybe…Sorry if I hurt you.” 

“I don’t feel any blood, I think you’re good.”

I let him go even though I really didn’t want to; I could still feel the muscles tense under my hands. The safe feeling.

It seemed the farther we went, the more clowns there were. After that second one I wanted to turn and go back the way I came, but I couldn’t. The third clown totally got another scream and I hid behind Dean. 

I was terrified and somehow I found my hand in his. I expected to be punched really; I was a random guy that was totally holding his hand. But, he didn’t do either. In fact, I found my hand fit perfectly in his. I even felt the slight squeeze of comfort.

I stayed really close and kept my grip of his hand, even as we exited into the cool night air. He didn’t seem to be in a hurry to drop my hand either. I did see him glance around briefly.

“I…Uh…I’m sorry about this.” 

He looked at me, slightly down as I was a few inches short.

“It’s okay, I’m glad I could help.” 

I was aware that my hand was still in his and he hadn’t really let go either, in fact his hand seemed to be tight enough to stop me from pulling away quickly.

“So, I don’t usually do this but there is a diner not far from here that has the best apple pie. I could totally go for a slice right now; would you like to join me?” 

His green eyes sparkled in the moonlight and there was a slight blush to his cheeks, something that I had noticed before the darkness had taken over.

“I’d love to Dean.” 

“I saw you eyeing the car earlier, would you mind if I drove?” 

“I won’t end up in some dungeon will I?” 

“Not unless you wanted to be, otherwise, no.” 

Well that sent some rather pleasant and unpleasant thoughts about him.

“I wouldn’t mind at all.” 

He led me across the parking lot to the car before he even made an attempt to let my hand go and that was just because I was in his car and he had to. As he got in I looked over.

“Did you spot your brother?” 

“Yeah, I did. Bitch that he is, probably never really went through. His fear of clowns exceeds yours.” 

I started to ask if his brother would find it weird that he was holding my hand or that I was now in his car, but I kept my mouth closed. 

Maybe, haunted houses weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
